


When the Sky is Falling Down Hard

by orphan_account



Series: the rain saga [4]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Tim Speedle has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quiet morning in.





	When the Sky is Falling Down Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Chasing Storms](https://youtu.be/nGJb24PLO7s) by Janji ft. Kédo Rebelle.

"Morning."

Speedle blinks away from his absent and unintentional contemplation of the storm outside. He glances down at the book lying open against his chest, then fumbles around next to him on the couch for the bookmark, finally finding it wedged between his spine and the cushion, and slides it between the pages before finally looking up to find Eric watching him from the doorway with vague bemusement. "Hey."

"Storm wake you?" his lover asks.

The corner of his mouth quirks to the side. "Not so much." He shifts his legs so he's only curled up across the length of one cushion rather than most of the other as well and says, "Believe it or not, the rain is relaxing. It's only when I gotta be out in it or when I gotta be doing something that I hate it. But times like this, I can enjoy my mind not being everywhere, for once."

Eric takes a seat on the newly vacated cushion, picking up Speedle's feet and placing them in his lap, a hand briefly stroking over his shin under the loose hem of his sweats before sliding down to rest curled around his ankle. He reaches for Speed's near hand and draws it to his lips, thumb running over his knuckles as he presses a kiss to the back. "I'm glad," he says softly.

Speed ducks his head, pleasure curling warm in his chest, fingers playing with one corner of the paperback.

"How long you been up?"

He shrugs, seeking out the digital clock before remembering that he didn't check the time when he came in here and shrugging again. "Long enough for me to zone out before reading more than a chapter," he says wryly.

"Coulda woken me up."

He shakes his head. "Just 'cause I can't sleep doesn't mean you gotta be up too."

Clearly disagreeing though unwilling to refute him, Eric twists his mouth into a sympathetic smile, and he gives Speedle's hand one last squeeze before releasing. Speed settles back against the armrest of the couch, folding his hands over the book on his chest, then gives Eric's thigh a gentle shove with one foot. "I'm actually doing pretty okay today. Besides, you do that thing with your tongue again tonight, I'll sleep just fine." He flashes a lascivious grin. "Turns my mind right off."

Eric shares a soft chuckle at that, thumb tracing over the curve of Speedle's knee. They sit like this for a while, just enjoying each other's company, a small, pleased smile still curving Speed's lips as Eric watches him, his dark eyes warm and fond.

"Mind if I turn on the news?"

"Knock yourself out," Speed tells him, picking up his book and propping it open over his stomach, letting the bookmark fall onto his chest this time—though, knowing him, he'll still somehow end up lying on it without realizing. He's halfway down the next page when he hears the program switch to the weather forecast, and he turns his attention to it: the storm won't be letting up 'til tonight, it seems, but that's all right; they've got the day off, a well-deserved rest after a series of doubles, free to spend it how they like, and that includes not setting one single foot outside. His eyes flick back to Eric's profile, and he watches his lover for a long, comfortable moment before letting his gaze slide back down to the book in his hands, the hum of the television and the _shaa_ of the rain and Eric's gentle thumb still absently moving over his knee a pleasant backdrop as he sinks back under.


End file.
